A New Start
by wehavehistorytogether
Summary: Stefan and Damon finally got their hands on the cure and Elena is human once again. Keeping his promise to himself, Stefan has left Mystic Falls in hope of a fresh start.
1. Chapter 1

| STEFAN'S POV |

Lonely is the moment when the one person you want to be close to is nowhere to be found. What hurts the most is the fact that I know where she is and most importantly, who she's with. The wound is still fresh. The wound caused by her flinging her arms around his neck when she finally woke as a human once again. Seeing them share an embrace caused my world to come crashing down. Though I was prepared for it, it still hurt like hell seeing her choose him in the end. Someone once told me, there are only two outcomes when you enter a relationship. Either you break up, or get married. You know you have to say goodbye when the person that once made you laugh now makes you cry. In order for me to cross the finish line, I must leave my teammate behind.

All my bags are packed. The room that once held all the memories worth holding onto, is now empty. All the pictures, paintings and decorations have been stripped away. My fingers curl against the handle of my suitcase as my eyes roam the room. I'm allowing myself to remember all the night's me and Elena spent together in this room, because once I step out of this room-of this house, I won't allow myself to think about Elena anymore.

Damon's not home. He's at the hospital with Elena alongside Caroline and Bonnie. Caroline's been keeping me up to date with Elena's process. She knows why I'm not beside Elena, holding her hand. Caroline and I talked briefly after Elena had taken the cure. By the look in her eyes as she walked towards me, I knew she had a pretty good idea of what my next move was to be. She simply sat beside me and we sat in silence listening to Elena's joyful sobs.

I take a deep breath before slowly walking out of the room and finally out of the boarding house. I throw my bags in the backseat of my car and lean against the cold metal door and wait for Caroline's arrival. She's the only one who knows of my departure and insisted that I say goodbye. I will always treasure the friendship I have formed with Caroline. After Lexi's death, I truly felt as though I had nobody to talk to. There were certain things I could not speak to Elena about, mainly because I was ashamed of what I had to say. I couldn't confide in Elena my craving for blood-for her blood, or that everyday I'm close to losing control and becoming the ripper. I was ashamed. I'm still ashamed.

Fifteen minutes later I see Caroline's car parking next to mind. A tearful Caroline stepping out of the vehicle, her arms flinging themselves around me capturing me in a tight embrace. A chuckle escapes my lips as I quickly return the gesture. "I can't believe you're really leaving." She says, burying her face in the crook of my neck. I react to her words by wrapping my arms around her a little tighter before releasing her. "You know I have to, Care." I reply, stuffing my hands in my front pockets before continuing. "I can't stay here and watch them together. I just can't." I conclude. I watch as she nods her head understandingly.

"Where are you going?" She asks before leaning against the passengers door.

"Italy." I reply.

"I'm really going to miss you, Stefan." Caroline says, her gaze dropping to her feet. "First Tyler leaves and now you."

My heart breaks for Caroline as I watch a tear slide down her cheek. "Hey.." My voice is soft as I cup her cheeks. "I promise I'll keep in contact." My thumb gently wipes her tears as I speak. "You can always visit me."

A small smile grazes Caroline's features. "You bet!." And just like that she's back to the happy and energetic Caroline that I love.

I chuckle lightly before reaching for the envelope inside my back pocket. "I need you to do me a favor." A sigh escapes my lips as my eyes lock on the white envelope with Elena's name written in my handwriting. "I'd give it to her myself but I don't have the guts to do it." I confess as I slowly hand over the envelope.

Caroline stares at it for a couple of seconds before taking it into her own hands. "I'll make sure she receives_ and_ reads it." She reassures me.

I take in a deep breath before nodding my head. I can't believe everything is finally a reality. I'd never thought I'd leave Mystic Falls so soon. But then again, I didn't think I'd leave without Elena. I thought me and Elena would travel the world together and I'd finally be happy once and for all. But things don't tend to usually to go my way.

"So, I guess this is it.." I finally say before locking eyes with a teary eyed Caroline. "Hey! No crying." I don't want our goodbye to be a tearful one.

I smile at her before hugging her once more. This time I allow our embrace to last longer than the previous because I know we won't be seeing each other for a while. I honestly don't know what I'm going to do without Caroline. "I'm gonna miss you, Care." I whisper in her ear. She responds by wrapping her arms tighter around me.

"You better text, call and email me every day. Do you understand me, Salvatore?" She says as she slowly backs away from our embrace.

A smile tugs on my lips as I slowly nod my head. "You know I will." And with that I know we have finally said out goodbyes.

With a sigh, I slowly start walking towards the driver's door. "Say goodbye to everyone for me, will you?" Though I haven't been the most interactive person since I've returned to Mystic Falls, I still value the friendships I've built with Bonnie and Matt. It saddens me to know they're the only two alive out of a very large group of people I consider my family.

Caroline nods her head before quickly wiping a tear before I'd notice it. I noticed.

Without wasting another second, I opened the driver's door and slipped inside. Before I even allowed myself to think of reasons why I should stay, I inserted the key in the ignition and set the car in drive. I took a quick peak at Caroline before pressing my foot in the accelerator and drove away.

| CAROLINE'S POV |

I'm standing in the same spot I stood when I watched Stefan drive away hoping he will change his mind and decide to stay. Unfortunately I was greeted with disappointment when he didn't. I can't believe he actually did it. I thought he would fight for Elena, I thought he would never give up. But the truth is Stefan shouldn't have to be fighting for Elena's love with his brother as his opponent. It's a sick game and Stefan's done playing it.

My fingers curl around the envelope Stefan gave me and I begin to question whether I should give it to Elena or not. Stefan shouldn't have to apologize for anything. Elena doesn't deserve a goodbye after all she has put him through. But, I promised Stefan I would give Elena the envelope. I hit the envelope against my left palm a couple times before walking towards my car and taking a seat on the drivers seat. I begin to wonder how Elena will react when she reads the letter. I quickly grow tempted to open the envelope and read whatever Stefan had written to Elena. I quickly shake the thought out of my head and start the car.

After twenty excruciating minutes of driving and constant glances towards the letter resting on my lap, I finally arrive at the hospital. I waste no time to get out of my care and enter the hospital. I'm instantly greeted by the smell of death I despise. With the envelope in hand, I walk towards the room Elena's staying. As I draw closer to the room my nerves start going wild. How will I tell Elena Stefan left Mystic Falls? Do I just hand her the letter and let her figure it out by herself? Yeah, that sounds like a pretty good idea.

When I make a left turn I'm greeted by none other than Damon Salvatore. The sight of him makes me sick to my stomach. I still can't comprehend how Elena would ever choose that disgusting piece of trash over sweet, generous, extremely attractive, Stefan. When he finally notices me that arrogant smirk of his quickly tugs on his lips. The urge to slap him gets stronger by the minute.

"Blondie, what do you want?" He asks blocking her from entering the room Elena's staying in.

I instantly roll my eyes at his idiotic question. "I'm here to visit my best friend you idiot." I snap at him. I'm not in the mood to deal with Damon. Wait, I'm never in the mood to deal with Damon. I wish he would just drop out of the face of the earth.

He mirrors my gesture and also rolls his eyes. He glares at me for a second before stepping out of the way. He stops at his tracks when he notices the envelope in my hands and my body instantly stiffens.

"What's that?" He asks with curiosity.

Fortunately I gather my composer and wave him off. "None of your business, Salvatore."

I enter the room before he could say or worse yank the envelope out of my hands and read the letter Stefan wrote to Elena. The only person who's going to read that letter is Elena. I might steal a peak because my curiosity is killing me.

| ELENA'S POV |

I'm laying in this extrememly uncomfortable hospital bed with only one question on my mind.

Where is Stefan?

Damon, Bonnie, Matt and Caroline have all stopped by and checked up on me, all except Stefan. I've asked Caroline if she knew where he was but she just shrugged her shoulders and remained silent. Something's up, I know it.

I haven't seen Stefan since I woke up after taking the cure. I still can't believe I'm human again. When I became a vampire I forgot all about my wishes to grow old and have children. Now, my wishes are able to become a reality if I want them to.

Anyway, back to Stefan. When I finally woke up, the first person I saw was Damon. Feeling overwhelmed at the sound of my heart beating, he wrapped his arms around me and I returned the gesture. Once we finally pulled away, Bonnie was the second to wrap her arms around me and cry on my shoulder. It was Caroline's turn next. Stefan was nowhere in sight.

All I wanted was to wrap my arms around him and kiss him. Because after all the shit I'v put him through he never gave up on me. He didn't stop until he got me the cure and give me the chance to be human again.

I hear the door of my hospital room open and my thoughts are interrupted. A smile instantly appears on my lips at the sight of Carolone but quickly vanished when I noticed her facial expression. I frown as she walks closer to me.

"I'm sorry, Elena." That's all she says as she slowly hands me white envelope with writing in the center. I quickly realize that it's Stefan's handwriting and my name is what's written on the envelope.

My heartbeat starts beating fast and it feels strange. My hands are shaky as I take the envelope from Caroline. I hesitate to open, scared of what I may find inside.

"Open it, Elena." I barely hear Caroline's voice because of the pounding of my heart. I swallow before opening the envelope. It's a letter.

I glance at Caroline and notice that she has her head down and my nerves go on overload. With my shaky fingers, I slowly unfold the piece of paper and begin to read.

_My dearest Elena,_

_Do you remember when we first met? The sight of you was interrupted by my uncontrollable blinks. I melted in your brown doe eyes, my ability to speak vanished as well as my heart. I handed it over in a small container, praying you would keep it safe from danger. A task I fully committed myself to when you gave me yours to protect. The nights we have shared are imprinted in my mind. The melodic sounds of your heart beat served as my precious lullaby._

_Instead of moving on I'm holding on to these moments we have shared. Moments when we were at our best. I find myself clinging and reaching out to those memories because they are all that I have left. The truth is, I am struggling to hold the pages of our fairy tale together. I wonder if my desire to care will make you care. I hope that my love is strong enough to make you love me back. I sit here praying that when my tears land on your shoulders, they will permeate your skin and travel through your body until they reach their destination, your heart. And maybe-just maybe they will soften your heart and will remind you of what you once felt for me._

_Everyone has a different definition of love. I believe that true love is when you find yourself with that one person you aren't afraid to lose yourself with. I love you with all the good inside me. I will forever dwell within the depths of your heart having no desire to go anywhere else. You are my save haven._

_Now I'm turning my back to all the memories and words spoken, even though every part of me wants to stay by your side. My journey forward will require me to never look back. I will reminisce our playful interactions through the memories I have saved and we'll laugh together once again through closed eyes and silence. Just because I took the initiative does not mean that I do not love you. You own me, of that I am sure. However, I've seen the distance in your eyes when you stare upon mine. If what they say is true and your eyes are really the windows to your soul, I'm saddened by what I see. I will always treasure what we once had, but I know this is the right time to say goodbye._

_Love always,_

_Stefan_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all the positive reviews I received for the first chapter, I decided to go ahead and continue the story. I have an idea on where this story's going and I'm excited to continue writing. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please review!, I'd love to know what you guys think of the story so far :D**

* * *

| ELENA'S POV |

_Dear Diary,_

_There is no forgiveness when you break the heart of one who love you so dearly. When my judgement day arrives, you will see me in the corner praying. Praying that he will have mercy and only remember what I have done on my good days. As I write this, I look back on my many yesterdays. I shutter at what I have done. I pray that one day I'll be able to right the wrongs I've done to him. My actions have driven him away and I only hope I'll have the opportunity to prove to him that's he's the owner of my heart. He owns me._

_There was no trace of the girl he fell in love with a week ago. That girl was replaced by an emotionless robot incapable of love. His words of love were foreign to me. His cries for help seem as though they were faint remains of an ending echo. How could I be touched by his words.. if my heart felt nothing? Continues to feel nothing because of his absence._

_Holding on to me was about as easy as him grabbing the sand beneath his feet. No matter how tight he would held it, it would always return back to its beach. Yet, he carried on. He prayed I would respond to his S.O.S. Thus, he remained alone still, wanting to save my soul from the darkness that was consuming it. His hope would become a flame signal that would capture my attention and make me return home. Instead, I journeyed on._

_He is everything in between, Once upon a time and happily ever after. He has given me a purpose. We shared a connection that was too strong to be named love. When we were around surrounded by silence you could hear our souls internally having an intimate conversation._

_I treasure the nights we have spent together. My memories of him keeping me company in my lonely nights. I stay awake, looking up at the dark sky wondering where he is and if I've crossed his mind. I go to sleep knowing he'll carry me where ever he goes because he owns my heart. He owns me._

* * *

7 days. 168 hours. 10080 minutes. That's how I haven't seen, touched, or talked to Stefan. His written words still echo in my head late at night. I have lost count of how many times I have read his words directed to me. All I know is that they have been imprinted in both my mind and heart. They still hold the same effect on me when I first read it. I remember the tears streaming down my cheeks as I failed miserably to control my uncontrollable sobs. It felt as though my heart was being ripped apart by a wild animal. Caroline's comforting gestures were ignored as my eyes frantically read the letter over and over. Damon's frantic questions were silenced by the sound of my own heart being torn into pieces.

I am broken. Simply put, he is gone and I am hurting.

I am not angry at him for walking out of my life. Mainly because I was the one who drove him away. My actions have caused him pain that I never wanted to inflict. I am the villain in our situation. I have driven away the only man who's able to comfort me with words and gestures that only he knows.

Tears that once were caught by his thump now stream down my cheeks and onto the floor. I feel the weight of his arm resting upon my shoulders but I'm surrounded by air. His memory follows me wherever I go but I do not want his ghost. I want him.

I want to feel his body next to mine, his hands on my cheeks and his lips on mine. I want to hear the sweet melody that only his voice is able to produce. I long for the nights when his fingers would gently caress my hair causing me to enter a deep sleep. Another sigh is released as I relive the moments me and Stefan have shared from begging to end. The end. I never thought me and Stefan would reach an end in our fairy tale this soon in our lives. But unfortunately that is where we have arrived, the end.

Damon has been trying all week to get me out of the boarding house but I've refused to leave Stefan's bedroom. Though his scent has disappeared from the sheets, I cannot bring myself to leave his bed. In my mind, if I leave this room; this bed.. I let Stefan go and that is the one thing I refuse to do.

I called Caroline about an hour ago asking if she could come over. I concealed my true reasons for inviting her because she would deny my requests if she knew my true intentions. I'm one hundred percent sure she knows where Stefan is and how to contact him. I'm not sure what's my plan of action yet but I'm going to get some information out of her.

I'm curled up on the bed, my body comfortably wrapped by warm sheets. Caroline's supposed to show up any minute now and I'm trying to figure out what I'm going to say to her. All I know is that I need to talk to Stefan. I need to hear his voice. I need him.

| CAROLINE'S POV |

Elena called me about an hour ago asking me if I wanted to stop by and spend some time with her. I'v known that girl since we were in kindergarten, and she cannot fool me. I know what she wants.. or more importantly_ who_ she wants. Believe me, I want to tell here where Stefan is so badly, but he made it perfectly clear that his whereabouts shall remain unknown to Elena. He fled Mystic Falls because of her, and I highly doubt he'll want Elena to go running after him. No, they need to apart to deal with their problems.

Nonetheless, I'm going to be a good friend to Elena and help her deal with her emotional situation. With The Notebook and a bucket of Elena's favorite ice cream in hand, I make my way to the boarding house.

Damon has annoyingly been keeping me up to date with Elena's.. emotional state? All we know is that she's heartbroken and refuses to leave Stefan's bed- which I find to be incredibly romantic. Knowing the state she's in just makes me want to pick up my phone and order Stefan to come back to Mystic Falls and get his girl back and live happily ever after like they're destined to. Okay, I really need to stop watching so many chick flicks. I can't help it though, with Tyler gone and my mom always working I'm stuck at home bored and you guessed it.. sad.

My boyfriend and best friend have left me alone and I've never felt so abandoned in my life. It's seems as though everyone leaves me at one point or another and I'm honestly getting sick and tired of it. Just the thought of watching my mom grow old and eventually pass away brings tears to my eyes. There are so many perks to being a vampire but at the end of the day what's an eternity without the people who mean the most to you?

With a hand on the wheel, I dig my fingers into my left front pocket and take out my cellphone to send a quick text to Elena.

_-On my way with ice cream and the notebook. Girls night! _

With a smirk I hit send and focus my attention back to the road as I picture my mother's look of disapproval. Texting while driving!? Oh, the horror!

Two Taylor Swift songs later and I'm parking in front of the boarding house as the final lyrics of "Safe and Sound" blast through the speakers of my car. I reach towards the bag resting on the passengers seat and curl my fingers around the handles and take it with me when I exit the car and walk towards the front door of the Salvatore Boarding house.

My fingers don't get the chance to come into contact with the wooden door because it's already being flung open by none other than Damon Salvatore.

"Good, you're here. See if she'll finally get out of my baby brother's room once and for all." The resentment is clearly audible in his voice. I honestly don't know why he's acting this way, he knew Elena would choose Stefan over him when she was finally released from the sire bond. But of course, Damon's man pain always has to make an appearance.

"You're leaving right? Because I highly doubt I'll be able to cheer Elena up with you around." Damon has a tendency to stick around even though he's clearly not wanted, which caused me to question whether he would stay locked up in his room or go take advantage of another innocent girl he finds at the Grill.

"Though you're making an extremely appealing request to stick around and have a girls night.."

I swear to God, sarcasm is Damon's second language.

".. I'll have to unfortunately decline your invitation. I'd much rather spend my night drinking than having to listen to you two cry over some stupid chick flick." And with that Damon sends his signature smirk my way before walking away and allowing me access into the boarding house.

I roll my eyes before taking a step inside the mansion and kicking the door closed. I take a look around hoping to find Elena curled up on the couch but there's nobody to be seen. I take a deep breath before climbing up the stairs and following the familiar route to Stefan's room. My body freezes in front of the door and I prepare myself for what I'm going to see inside. Elena will probably be wrapped around bed sheets, eyes red from crying over Stefan.

With a quick turn of doorknob, the door swings back and I'm given access to the view of the inside of Stefan's bedroom. I'm taken back by how empty the room is. The walls that used to be covered by endless paintings and photographs were now plain. Everything that made the room feel like Stefan has been stripped away.

Wow, he really went all out.

My eyes roam the room in search of Elena but she's nowhere to be found. It's not until the sound of water crashing against the bathroom sink is captured by my ears that I finally become aware of Elena's whereabouts. While I wait for Elena to exit the bathroom, I decide to put down the bag and take out the movie and ice cream. By the time the movie's already in the DVD player, the door of the bathroom is opened and Elena shortly stepping out. A smile instantly tugs on her lips as she walks over to me. My arms instantly wrap themselves over her slim figure and she's quickly to return the gesture.

At this point, I honestly don't care how this will all turn out. All I know is that my best friend needs comforting and I'm going to provide it.

| Stefan's POV |

Dealing with the pain of heartbreak is easy; getting to know the hurt is difficult. Hurt introduces itself, it gets comfortable and bluntly tells you it has no intentions of leaving you for a while. As involuntary roommates, hurt and I have become well acquainted. Elena was the best thing that ever happened to me. Not because she showed me the true meaning of love, but because she was the one who stripped it away. Stripped because it means that the other was unwilling to let it go. And god knows I tried my hardest to not let her go.

My blinks transform into brief thoughts of her and when I finally manage to fall asleep, I dream of her. My room remains dark because that is how I feel inside. My sun is gone thus, my days are dark and cold. It's true that time heals all wounds, but love leaves one hell of a scar.

I've spent my days and nights for the past week thinking of her. I've lost count of how many times I've packed up all my stuff with the intention of going back, only to unpack everything again. I knew this wasn't going to be easy. Leaving Elena for good has to be one of the hardest things I've ever had to do; if not the hardest. But I refuse to interfere with Elena and Damon's happiness. If Damon is what she wants, Damon's what she's going to get.

But there are no words to describe how much I miss her. Every morning I wake up hoping she'll be my side, hoping to see her resting peacefully, instead I'm greeting by empty space and disappointment.

I finally managed to gather enough will strength to get out of bed and embrace all that Rome has to offer. Today I visited the beautiful St Peter's Basilica, nested into the heart of the Vatican city. I was left awe by the paintings and sculptures in display, and for a second Elena disappeared from my mind and I couldn't be more grateful. But once I stepped inside my empty home, her face took its usual spot inside my head and refused to leave.

With a drink in hand, I find myself wondering what she's doing-but I quickly shake the question out of my head because it results in disgusting images of her Damon in bed together. Instead I occupy mind with the memories that only she and I share.

God I miss her.

| ELENA'S POV |

Me and Caroline are laying in Stefan's bed, only the bucket of ice cream separating us. Our eyes are glued on the movie we always watch when one of us is heart broken, in today's case that would be me. The truth is I'm barely paying attention to what is going on in the movie. I'm trying to figure out when's the best time to ask Caroline about Stefan. She probably knows it's coming but I don't want to ruin my chances of finding out anything about Stefan.

My fingers begin to tap rapidly against my thigh as I continue formulate my plan. My thoughts are interrupted by Caroline's groan.

"Just spill it out, Elena!" She exclaims as she drops her spoon inside the bucket and turns her head to face me, her eyes opened wide.

"I need to talk to him, Care." The words spill out of my mouth faster than I anticipated.

I watch as Caroline releases another groan and covers her face with her hands. I know Caroline won't be easy to break because at the end of the day, Stefan is her best friend too and she probably promised to keep her mouth shut about where he is and how to reach him. "I love him, Caroline." The weak and depressed Elena is now replaced with a stronger and determined version of me.

"Caroline, when he is broken I feel shattered. When he cries there is a part of bleeding. When he's gone. I'm lost. I'm so deeply immersed in his love that I grasp for opportunities to utter I love you. I always feared the day where my only option in seeing him is by dreaming because that would mean I would be limited to only a couple of hours a day. I need him, Caroline. You know what's it to be in love and you how painful it is when the one person who you love the most leaves." By now tears are streaming down both our cheeks and I'm surprised at the fact that I'm still able to form sentences. "Please, Care. Just let me talk to him.." Our hands find their way to each other and our fingers intertwine. Tears are streaming down Caroline's cheeks and I know she understands what I'm going through. My grip tightens around her hands as I await her response. "Please."

Caroline finally releases my fingers only to wipe the tears from her cheeks. She takes a deep breath breath locking her eyes with mine. "I'm sorry, Elena."

I close my eyes when those three words escape her lips, all hope vanishes and I'm left feeling empty once again. A tear slides down my cheek when I finally come into terms with the fact that I have lost Stefan forever. I feel Caroline's hand gently grasp mine before she slowly removes herself from the bed and leaves me alone. She knows that no comforting gestures or words will ever heal my broken heart.

After taking a few deep breaths and failing miserably to control my shaking hands, I slowly open my eyes. I begin to blink rapidly when my eyes lock on Caroline's phone resting beside me on the bed. For a second I think I'm hallucinating but all doubt is removed from my mind when I take the cell phone into my hands. A smile instantly tugs on my lips and I send a silent thank you to Caroline.

Without hesitation, I press the home button and the phone instantly comes to alive. My finger quickly taps the contact icon and I scroll in search for Stefan's name. My heart stops at the sight of it. I take in a deep breath to control my nerves before I press the button to call.

_{Ring... ring... ring..}_

My fingers begin to rapidly tap against my thigh once again as I wait for Stefan to pick up the phone. I don't care about the time difference or if he's busy, all I need is to talk to him. I need to apologize for all the shit I have put him through and beg him to come home. To come home to me.

_"Hey Care.."_

Everything stops when I hear the sound of his voice. I open my mouth to speak but nothing comes out. It feels as though my heart is going to beat out of my chest. I haven't heard his voice in a week and it doesn't surprise me that it still has the same effect on me as it did before.

_"Hello.. Caroline.. is something wrong?"_

Knowing that he's questioning the silence coming from the other end of the line, I finally gather up whatever strength is in me and I'm finally able to speak.

_"Stefan.. it's me."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there! Thank you all so much for the reviews for chapter 2, I'm so happy you guys like it! I hope you all like this chapter as well. Please review, I love reading what you guys think of the story so far :D**

* * *

| STEFAN'S POV |

"_Stefan.. It's me." _

She has the ability to cause my world to stop spinning with just three simple words. For the past week, I've closed my eyes in silence enjoying the melody that her words produce. Hearing her voice through this phone leaves me mute. It's as though the universe has held it's breath and awaits my response. But I have forgotten the ability to speak as I listen to her breathing coming from the other end of the line.

"Please don't hang up. Whatever you do.. just don't hang up. Just listen to my words and listen to them carefully, Stefan."

Her pleads are received and my hand continues to hold the phone against my ear. Why is she doing this? Why must she do this to me? Does she not now that I will spend an eternity completely and madly in love with her? She knows. She knows she will forever hold my heart in the palm of her hands. What she's doing now can only mean that she enjoys causing me pain. Her words are like daggers piercing my heart and I just want her to stop inflicting anymore pain upon me. Yet, I refuse to end this phone call because I love her.

"_I love you, Stefan. You and I are connected. Connected to the point that I am able to feel you before even seeing you, like a teardrop from the eye. Lonely is the moment when the person you want to be with most is nowhere to be found. You're right, Stefan. Without you by my side this world does not make sense and I know why.. but do you?" _

My jaw is clenched as I process her words. My bottom lip begins to quiver as I'm quickly allowing myself to embrace the whirlwind of emotions she's putting me through with her words.

"_Do you know why my world doesn't make sense, Stefan?" _

My the sound of her voice I realize she's in the same exact state I'm in. We're both trying not to lose ourselves in our emotions and we're trying to remain strong as our one-sided conversation continues.

"_Because you're not in it, Stefan! I am so sorry! What I have done deserves no forgiveness, I know. So allow me earn it. Come home, Stefan. Give me the opportunity to right my wrongs and prove to you that it's always been you. It's always going to be you, Stefan. You own me. Please come home."_

When her words finally reach their end, my tears enter their beginning. I'll be the first to admit that sometimes I love too hard. I kiss her while she's sleeping just so I can say I love you in her dreams. My hugs are gentle versions of a pinch confirming that she is in fact…real and I'm not dreaming. I'm drawn to her. Gravity doesn't hold me down-she does. I can describe the love I feel for Elena with so many words and gestures but they will never mirror what I feel in my heart.

If I were honest with myself and with her- every sentence I would speak would start with "I" and end with "love you." Maybe then she'll understand the madness she causes in me.

I've spend the last week here in Italy thinking Elena has chosen Damon to be by her side, and all this time I was the one who she wanted to spend her nights with. Though I am truly tired of repeating history, my love for Elena is stronger than anything in this world. I have lived my life thinking my love was a vestigial organ. Thinking of it to be useless, and wishing that it would have fallen off an eternity ago. However, with a single look, she brought it back to life. She smiled, shyly and just that easily, captured half of my heart, locked it into hers and I've been trying to get it back ever since. There is a gaping hole in my chest- I have to draw her close to fill it.

"_I need you to say it, just once more and I swear to you I will be right beside you as fast as I can. I refuse to put myself once again in a position where I might get my heart broken again. Say it and I'll forget about all that has happened between us and we'll start a new chapter in this fucked up fairy tale we're living in." _Once again I'm putting everything on the line for her. I'm willing to put myself through never-ending obstacles life puts us through just so I can spend a few moments in her embrace.

"_I love you, Stefan." _

She means it. Her words are laced with sincerity and I'm already reaching for my suitcase. The suitcase containing all the clothes I haven't unpacked thanks to indecisiveness.

_"I love you.. so much." _I finally reply and our one-sided conversation reaches it's end. Just like my stay in Rome. _"I'm coming home." _And with that I end our conversation. First the first time in a long time a genuine smile tugs on my lips. . She is my miracle. Every second since the day we met… her name continues to be what fires in each chamber of my heart.

| ELENA'S POV |

We are destined.

To love a person comes down to who they are, and how they make you feel. In his worst day, he'll always be the best part of mine. I love the very air his breathes, each tear he sheds. Time flies as we're lost in each others eyes. The dangers that surround me is forgotten when I feel his strong arms wrap themselves around me.

In order to for us move forward we simply have to pause on pressing rewind. Life isn't only about re-living and living for. It is about living now. Destiny is a destination with a path already created and I'm ready to follow it.. but only if he's by my side because we're destined to follow the path together. We're destined.

Knowing that me and Stefan have one more chance to be together causes my world to start spinning again. His absence caused caused everything to stop and I felt the same when my emotions were off. Once again Stefan proves that he's the only one for me.

The sound of the front door being slammed shut interrupts my thoughts. I let out a sigh as I slowly remove myself from the beg and walk out of Stefan's room for the first time this week. I hear the sound of heavy footsteps climbing up the stairs and I instantly recognize who they belong to.

"Damon.." I whisper as I'm finally able to see his face. He's a few feet away from me and the smell of alcohol fills my nostrils. My body instantly tenses as I recall my past experiences with the drunk version Damon. He becomes ten times more uncontrollable and unpredictable and I just hope he didn't hear my conversation with Stefan.

His stare is cold and menacing and his anger is clearly noticeable. One hand is tightly formed into a fist whereas the other his gripping a bottle Jack Daniels whiskey. I instantly feel threatened by him.

"So.." He finally says as his form lazily walks towards me as he brings the bottle of whiskey to his lips and takes a swig. "My little brother is coming back and you two are going to ride into the sunset. How romantic." His words are laced with jealousy and burning hatred.

I open my mouth to speak but he interrupts me. "I'll be the first one to admit that I don't deserve you, Elena. But my brother is no better than me! He's the bad guy pretending to be good. So tell me, Elena. Why do you two get to ride off into the sunset while I'm left behind.. alone?"

There are only two ways this scenario can play out. Either Damon continues ranting and eventually leaves, or he does something that won't end well. Knowing Damon, the second one sounds more appealing to him.

"Damon, you're drunk. This is not the time to talk about this." I try to hide just how scared I am of him by making myself stand taller.

This is not going to end well.

| DAMON'S POV |

Hearing her confess her love to Stefan during that phone call caused my anger towards their relationship to the surface. The alcohol washed away any rational thought and my jealousy and rage took its place. Why does my brother gets to be happy? Why does he deserve Elena and I don't? He's done worst shit that I have and yet it's always Stefan.

Well, sorry little brother but this time around I'm going to make sure you end up as miserable and alone as I am. I'm the villain and it's time for me to finally embrace that fact.

She made a fool of me and once again proved that I am man incapable to be loved. Fooling myself when my brain saw this coming, my brain kept it secret and my heart was the last to know. Before Elena, whenever hearing the word commitment I- the star player would choke. Stability served as my noose, and it was the same charm that roped many in, that prompted me to stay.

I blame myself for feeling this pain I'm feeling but yet I can't stop myself from walking closer to her, my hand slowly rising to capture her throat. Her pleas to release her are muted as my grip on her throat tightens.

I'm not going to kill her, because she is not the one who I promised at eternity of misery to. A chuckle escapes my lips as my head cocks to the side. "I promised Stefan an eternity of misery, Elena.. This is me keeping that promise."

"Don't do this, Damon." She manages to say and all I do is laugh at her attempts to stop the inevitable.

My blue eyes lock on her brown and she falls into the trance that compulsion causes. There's a smirk on my lips as I choose my words carefully.

"You do _not_ remember anything about Stefan Salvatore. You don't feel anything for Stefan.. and you _never_ will." I watch as her pupils dilate and slowly return back to normal as the compulsion takes its effect on her. I release my grip on her neck and take a step backwards to admire my work.

Elena's hand is on throat gently massaging it as she looks at me with confusion written all over her features. "What did you do?" She asks as she puts as much space between us as possible.

"Have you talked to Stefan lately?" I ask, a mischievous smirk playing on my lips. I watch in amusement as her eyebrows furrow when she she is not able to recognize that name.

"Who's Stefan..?"

And my work here is done.

| STEFAN'S POV |

She is my Queen. She exhibits the power she has on me by lifting me through words and with her ability to move me without touch. In my darkest hour her presence enlightens my every second. While I am larger in stature, I feel smaller in her arms when her arms are around me.

It's her name that bounces in the hearts of old married people. It's her name that warriors shout to protect their home and the people they love the most. Her name is what brought fire to this planet, made Pharaohs bow and Warlords beg. She is my re-occurring miracle, proof that love created this world. There is no greater honor than knowing she loves me.

When I see her, I'll kiss her like I mean it and hug her like she's supposed to be held. Learning from my mistakes has made me a mountain and not a stepping stone. At my peak, I will provide her with breath taking moments.

I will lay next to her every night , and I will smile because I'll be cradling heaven itself in my arms. In the middle of the night I wake to check her breathing, just to make sure I have a reason to wake up at all. She's bathed in soft light, like a tender scene in a movie, goodness bears her name.

In only a couple of hours I will see her again and I swear to god I will never let her go. Doesn't matter if she's human and I am vampire, me and Elena have defeated all odds and will continue to conquer all the challenges the universe puts us through because our love is stronger than any power on this earth.

A smile tugs on my lips and I raise my head to look up at the moon shinning its bright light down upon me.

"I'm coming home, Elena.."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I had major writers block for this chapter so I apologize if it totally sucks. There was not much going on this chapter, as planned. It's just Stefan reacting to Elena not remember him and such. Now onto the topic of compulsion.. considering the fact that Stefan is such a huge part Elena's life.. she is going to rather confused as to why she can't remember some things and why they don't make sense. Compulsion in this story is going to be different than it is in the story. Next chapter there's actually going to be Stelena interaction, I promise. Like always, review and I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

| ELENA'S POV |

Another sigh is released. The clock shows that it's 12:38. I want…better yet need to sleep. After my encounter with Damon, I haven't been able to close my eyes and rest. The memory of his grip on my throat is imprinted my mind resulting in my inability to fall asleep. He was angry.. furious is the better word to describe what he was feeling and I must have caused. When he finally released me, he asked me if I have talked to Stefan lately.. don't know why he asked me that question considering I've never met anyone by the name of Stefan. However, he appeared to be pleased by my response to his question because a smirk appeared on his face. I asked him what he had done to me but he simply walked away, leaving me with questions and feeling empty inside once again.

My eyes slowly close as I make another attempt to drift away to a sleep that may never come tonight.

_ My body is wrapped tightly around a blanket, protecting from the cold winds blowing. I'm standing on the deck of the lake house admiring the view before me. The water's calm, no sign of disturbance and I feel calm because of it. I also feel.. happy. The atmosphere surrounding me is peaceful, therefor am I at peace. _

_I hear footsteps approaching me and I want to look back to see who the footsteps belong to be I am not able to. My body is frozen in its place. The footsteps stop and I feel the presence of their owner behind me. In a second, strong arms wrap themselves around me. Where I should be feeling scared, instead I react by leaning my body against the others and smile. I want nothing more than to look at who's responsible for causing me so much happiness with such a simple action, but my body remains frozen._

_A gentle kiss is placed upon my cheek and I feel my heart skip a beat. A surge of warmth courses through my body caused by the kiss. My mouth opens to speak but I do not understand the words that are coming out of my mouth. I notice the way my thump gently caresses the hands wrapped around and the way my head leans against his shoulder. I feel his breath on my neck and I know he's speaking but I can't hear anything._

My eyes once again open and I feel as though my heart is going to beat out of my chest. Darkness surrounds and there are little changes between blinks. Looking left, all that can be seen is the flashing of 1:43 a.m. I run my fingers through my hair, removing the strands sticking to my face caused my the sweat trickling down my forehead.

"It was just a dream.." I whisper to myself as I rest my head against the pillow. My eyes roam the darkness as I await my heart to return to it's regular beat. I wrap my fingers around the fabric surrounding me and I wrap it around my figure tightly. My eyes close once again and I hope the dream I experienced doesn't make another appearance. But I'm only fooling myself, because I want to feel his arms around me and feel.. happy. I don't like feeling empty like this.

| CAROLINE'S POV |

I have spent all night imagining what's going on with Elena and Stefan. The way I see it there's only two possibilities. Either Elena managed to convince Stefan to come back to Mystic Falls, or Stefan simply rejected her. If that is the case, I assume I'll be receiving a phone call from a very furious Stefan Salvatore when I manage to get my phone back. I know 'accidentally' leaving my cellphone on the bed, giving Elena complete access to it was in complete violation of Stefan's request, but hearing all that Eena had to say about Stefan caused me to feel bad for her and I figured she deserved a chance to convince Stefan to come home.

After last night I have no doubts in my mind that Elena loves Stefan with all her heart and the feelings mutual on Stefan's side. So, I'm just hoping these two will be able to put their past behind them and start anew. After everything they have been through and all the challenges they have faced, they deserve to be happy once and for all. Stefan and Elena.. they complete each other. Stefan is able to strengthen her weaknesses and visa versa and that's how love should be. Without Stefan, Elena will have to live the rest of her human years with a hole in her heart that nobody will be able to fill, and the same goes to Stefan. They're soul mates.

I woke up this morning eager to know of the events of last night between Stefan and Elena. My first thought was to call Elena and demand that she spill everything that happened last night but then I realized she still had my phone in her possession. After completing my daily morning routine that consisted of spending an hour deciding what to wear and drinking two blood bags I got in my car and sped towards the boarding house. When I step inside the boarding house I just want to see Stefan and Elena wrapped in each other's arms whispering to each other words of love. I honestly don't know what I'd do if I see Elena alone, and Stefan nowhere in sight.

I walk the usual path leading up to the front door and I don't how it's possible but I feel nervous and excited at the same time. And I know that only means I'll end up feeling sad or happy when I step inside and see the results of last nights events. I just hope Elena noticed that I left the phone on the bed because if she didn't the girl has lost her only chance to get Stefan back. I look around and notice that Damon's car is nowhere in sight and I let out a sigh of relief. But my happiness is short lived when I notice my car is the only one in sight.. which means Stefan's not home yet, or is not coming at all.

"Ugh, today is an emotional roller coaster and that I do want to ride.."

I open the door of the boarding house and step inside only to be greeted by Elena herself walking down the stairs. I try to read her expression but it's like she doesn't feel anything at all. She doesn't look happy but yet she doesn't look sad either.

"Hey, Caroline." There's a small smile on her lips and I grow more confused by the second.

"Hey.." I respond, my eyebrows slightly furrowed by the way she's acting. I'm not sure whether I should ask her about Stefan so I just remain still and wait for her to say something or hint me of her and Stefan's current relationship status.

"You're here for your phone, right? It's up in.." I watch as her head tilts to the side as if she's deep in thought. "It's up in.. the room." She finally says. I stare at her for a couple seconds trying to figure out what that was all about.

"Did you call him?" I finally ask, tired of beating around the bush. Elena is seriously freaking me out with the way she's acting.

"Call who?"

"Stefan. Did you call Stefan?"

Elena releases an irritated sigh and runs her fingers through her. "Seriously.. who's Stefan and why do you and Damon talk to me about him like I'm supposed to know him or something?"

Okay, what the hell is going on?

| STEFAN'S POV |

Saying goodbye was a choice but it was never the final answer. I left Mystic Falls in hopes to live a life of my own.. but I know now that there's no life worth living without Elena by my side. I'm willing to trade a thousand years of my life for the opportunity to spend an hour with Elena. Goodbye is never the final answer.. not when it comes down to Elena.

My hand grips the steering tightly as I drove towards the boarding house. Once again I'm wearing my heart on my sleeve, opening myself to the possibility of getting my heart broken once again.

She loves me, that's all I know and that's all I care about.

There's a small in lips when the boarding house finally comes into the view. I take a moment to reminiscence on the moments me and Elena have shared on that house.

Knowing that Elena is inside that house, waiting for me gives me the necessary motivation and courage to exit my vehicle and literally run towards the front door. I take a quick pause noticing Caroline's car and I smile to myself knowing that it's thanks to her Elena and I are giving our relationship another shot.

I finally reach the front door and waste no time to open the door and step inside. My entrance causes both Elena and Caroline to look up at me startled. I stand there for a couple seconds watching their reactions to my appearance. At first they both are surprised but their reactions quickly change. Caroline stares at me with this look on her face, the look she usually has when something has gone terribly wrong. My eyes leave her and move onto Elena who is looking rather confused.

"Elena.." I whisper her name, overwhelmed by having her so close to me. It's only been a week and two and yet it feels as though I haven't seen her in forever.

Caroline appears beside me in a blink of an eye, she places her hand gently on my shoulder. I tear my eyes away from Elena and turn my head sideways to look at Caroline.

"There's something you should know, Stef."

* * *

"What do you mean you she can't remember me!? My fingers roughly run through my hair as I begin to pace, my mind racing with thoughts.

"It means exactly that, Stefan! She can't remember you! I asked her a million questions about you and she doesn't remember a thing. It's like every memory she has of you have been completely wiped from her mind."

Everything stopped. I stopped pacing and turned to face her, our eyes communicated what we were both thinking.

"She's been compelled." Why words are a mere whisper as I rest my face in the palm of my hands. I hear Caroline let out a sigh as I try and control my breathing.

The universe has tried its hardest to keep and Elena apart, and I believe now it has finally succeeded on its task. Nothing is stronger than compulsion. My love for Elena is once again is not the solution to our problems. I'm once again powerless and with no solutions to offer.

"What are we going to do, Care."

Caroline shifts from one foot to another and just stares at me with this look in her eyes that confirms my worst fear. There's nothing we cant do. Not unless we want Elena to be vampire again and I refuse to turn her into the one thing she never wanted to become just because I want her to remember me. I can't be that selfish.. and I'm disgusted in myself at the fact that the thought even crossed my mind the first place.

"We'll figure something out, Stefan. We always do. We always find a way."

* * *

_It's times like these that I blame myself for all that has happened to Elena. It has all led up with this-this moment. She has lost everything and everyone and I blame myself for all that happened to her. My knees are scarred from falling without bracing or maybe they're scarred from dropping down to my knees relentlessly and praying. Praying that my ability to love cure her from the pain and suffering she experiences._

_Relationships are strengthened by the moments that make us weak. How can you life someone up if they have never fallen? But how many falls do I have to take and how many tears do I have to catch in order for us to be together? _

_She is my universe. I should be gazing at the twinkles in her eyes as the moon-like glow of her face is temporarily eclipsed by the passage of her hair. She should be here… laying beside me.. her head resting on my chest as she sleeps, my arms wrapped around her figure-tugging her closer to me._

_All I want to do is whisper "We will be ok" in her ear. Allow it to serve as breath of life to hopefully resurrect her fallen spirit._

_Putting yourself out there emotionally can be the most magical and greatest times of your life. It also leaves you very vulnerable for a lot of hurt if it should come to a halt. But the most important thing to remember is.. if it's right.. don't give up._

_What me and Elena have is right. _

_If my memories of Elena were completely erased, there is no doubt in my mind that she will do everything in her power get me back. Because that's what true love is all about.. never giving up on that person. No matter how difficult things get, you never give up._

_I'm not giving up._

I gently place the pen down beside me, and I close the journal for the night.


End file.
